Happy Birthday
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: HiruMamo, OOC. Sekuel dari Behind The Devil Mask, tapi bisa dibaca sendiri. Saikyodai fic. Mamori tidak tahu tanggal lahir Hiruma. Tapi, itu tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk membuatkan Hiruma kue ulang tahun dan memberinya hadiah. Bagaimana reaksi Hiruma? Summary ancur, RnR please!


**Gak nyangka fanfic HiruMamoku kemaren (Behind The Devl Mask) bakal lumayan banyak yang review. Sekarang berusaha buat lanjutannya, tapi... my god! Hiruma! Manusia (iya, manusia) macam apa kamu!? Golongan darah aja gak ketauan apa, ini orang sebenarnya introvert atau ekstrovert? Susah banget ngedalemin karakternya. Karena itu, aku selalu takut ngebikin Hiruma OOC. Kalau di fanfic ini, udah jelas rasanya Hiruma OOC. Jadi salahkan saya saja kalau memang fanficnya jelek. Jadi ini bisa dibilang lanjutan dari fanficku yang kemaren, tapi bisa juga gak, yah terserah gimana para reader aja lah *plak**

**Oh ya, masih gak bisa bikin Hiruma ngelakuin pernyataan cinta juga! Ya ampun! Gak kebayang! Salahkan diriku yang membayangkan karakter Hiruma kelewat kompleks... Sebenarnya idenya udah ada, cuma plotnya masih belum ketemu yang bagus juga... jadi, lihat nanti ya**

**Silahkan dinikmati**

**Warning: OOC, HiruMamo, miss typo**

**Disclaimer: Kedua setan dan malaikat itu bukan milikku**

* * *

**Happy Birthday**

Manusia adalah makhluk hidup paling rumit yang ada di muka bumi ini. Karena itulah, semaju apapun tekhnologi dan pengetahuan, tidak ada yang bisa menciptakan 'manusia', karena menciptakan manusia hanya kuasa Tuhan.

Tapi, bagi Anezaki Mamori, tak ada manusia yang lebih rumit daripada Hiruma Youichi.

"Maaf ya, Musashi-kun. Jauh-jauh memanggilmu kemari."

Mamori menatap teman masa SMAnya, yang wajahnya seperti bapak-bapak.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mamori-san. Lalu... kenapa ruangan klub kalian bisa hancur begini?" tanya Musashi, menatap ruangan klub American Football Saikyodai yang runtuh sebagian. Mamori hanya mendesah mengingatnya, kepalanya pusing melihat betapa berantakannya ruangan klub sekarang.

"Salah satu granat tangan Hiruma jatuh dan meledak kemarin," kata Mamori dengan wajah masam. Mendengarnya, Musashi setengah tertawa. Sudah pasti si Devil pirang itu penyebabnya. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat bangunan setengah runtuh begini? Kecuali Gao dan Kurita tentunya...

"Begitu rupanya... kalau sudah seperti ini, terpaksa harus dibangun ulang. Paling cepat 2 minggu," kata Musashi. Mamori hanya mengangguk. Ia meratapi nasib kenapa ruangan klub harus meledak di tengah musim pertandingan. Untunglah Musashi dan para pekerjanya bersedia menerima pekerjaan ini meski mereka juga ikut dalam pertandingan American Football semi-pro.

Gara-gara ledakan itu, sebagian besar data dari pemain dan lawan yang sudah dikumpulkan Hiruma dan Mamori bertahun-tahun jadi hancur. Untunglah, Hiruma bilang ia sudah memback-up semua data di suatu tempat dan tengah mengambilnya sekarang.

Makanya si pirang itu tak hadir hari ini, sibuk melakukan aksi 'magic'nya untuk memperbaiki semua ini. Pastinya 'magic' itu berkaitan dengan memeras orang dan budak-budak Hiruma yang merana.

Mamori memperhatikan Musashi yang sedang sibuk memeriksa sisa ruangan yang masih utuh. Sebelum membangun, harus diruntuhkan terlebih dahulu. Dan sebelum diruntuhkan, harus diperhitungkan hal-hal berbahaya yang harus disingkirkan misalnya, bahan-bahan peledak Hiruma, asbes dan lain-lain.

Mamori tahu ia sedang sibuk, ia juga tahu ia seharusnya sibuk membereskan ruang klub, menyelamatkan sisa-sisa yang bisa diselamatkan. Tapi...

"Musashi-kun! Anu... aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Musashi menoleh, pikirannya yang sedang memperhitungkan pipa tembaga jadi terpecah.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanyanya, dari ekspresi Mamori, sepertinya gadis itu ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang penting namun ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Uhm... kau tahu tanggal lahir Hiruma-kun?"

Mamori memandang Musashi yang terdiam. Entah kaget dengan pertanyaannya atau sedang memikirkan kenapa Mamori menanyakan hal itu.

"Tidak, sayangnya, aku tidak tahu. Ada apa?" tanya Musashi ke Mamori. Sang manajer raut wajahnya segera memerah. Merasa malu namun Musashi sudah lama tahu bagaimana kondisi hubungan Mamori dan Hiruma.

Ia tahu hubungan mereka cukup spesial, tapi juga tahu bahwa hubungan mereka belum berkembang sejak SMA.

"Tidak... aku hanya ingin tahu," kata Mamori, ia memandang ke bawah. Merasa kecewa mendengar bahwa Musashi juga tidak tahu. Musashi adalah orang yang terdekat dengan Hiruma, selain Mamori sendiri. Jika Musashi juga tidak tahu, ia harus bertanya kepada siapa? Tidak mungkin ia berusaha membajak data kampus untuk mencari data diri Hiruma atau berusaha mencopet kartu identitas Hiruma. Ia bukan Hiruma, Mamori tak akan bisa melakukan itu.

Pandangan ragu yang diberikan Musashi padanya, membuat Mamori terpaksa membuka mulutnya. Ia merai dompetnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas panjang.

"Di ulang tahunku kemarin, Hiruma-kun memberiku ini," kata Mamori. Musashi mendelik melihat apa kertas itu sebenarnya.

Sebuah voucher gratis mendapatkan 1000 cream puff di suatu bakery. Musashi perlahan tersenyum.

"Ia memberikan ini padamu?" tanya Musashi setengah tak percaya.

Mamori terdiam kemudian mendesah. "Tidak... aku menemukan ini di kotak surat apartemenku esok hari setelah pesta ulang tahunku, saat kutanya Hiruma-kun, ia tak mengaku. Tapi, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat voucher yang seharusnya 'tak ada' jadi 'ada'?" tanya Mamori, Musashi hanya mengangguk, setuju dengan teori Mamori. Sudah pasti Hiruma, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

Bahkan Hiruma saja tidak datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya, tapi ia masih memberikan hadiah ulang tahun seperti ini pada Mamori. Ini pertama kalinya, setelah bertahun-tahun mengenal Hiruma.

Hadiah ini membuat Mamori ingin membalasnya, ia juga ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Hiruma. Tapi ia kemudian ingat kalau ia tak tahu ulang tahun Hiruma. Hiruma juga tak suka manis jadi percuma mencoba memberikannya coklat di hari valentine (Mamori dulu pernah mencobanya di SMA, tapi Hiruma langsung melempar coklatnya ke Cerberos, berikut coklat dari Suzuna juga). Saat pesta natal, sesaat setelah Christmasl Bowl, Hiruma tak datang. Kecuali saat mereka menang dulu.

Intinya, selama ini Mamori selalu gagal bila ingin memberi Hiruma hadiah.

Tapi, kini Hiruma sudah memberinya sebuah hadiah. Dan sang gadis malaikat ingin membalasnya.

"Kurita dulu pernah bertanya padanya, tapi ia tidak menjawabnya. Ia tidak pernah mau memberitahuku ataupun Kurita soal hal pribadi seperti itu," terang Musashi.

Mamori mengangguk. Ia juga mendapatkan reaksi yang sama ketika ia menanyakan hal itu pada Hiruma. "Itu bukan urusanmu." Kata Hiruma saat itu.

Kenapa Hiruma tak mau memberi tahu tanggal lahirnya? Kenapa ia jadi orang harus misterius sekali?

Menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada hatinya, Mamori tahu jawabannya.

"Ya sudah, terima kasih Musashi-kun. Silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, maaf sudah mengganggu," kata Mamori. Musashi hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Biar kuberi nasihat padamu sebagai tukang kayu. 'Kalau tak ada, buatlah sendiri'," kata Musashi dengan senyum penuh makna. Mamori hanya memandangnya kebingungan. Apa maksudnya?

IoI

Ada 'sesuatu' pada diri Hiruma. Mamori memandang kertas berisi data mengenai Hiruma. Yang ada hanya nomor handphone (satu dari ratusan handphone yang ia milihki) dan kemampuan fisik Hiruma.

Ada 'sesuatu' yang aneh pada Hiruma. Mamori sudah tahu itu sejak pertama bertemu dengan sang Devil. Tapi, semakin ia kenal Hiruma, semakin rumit sang Devil di matanya. Semua orang hanya tahu ia adalah seorang Devil dengan otak jenius, maniac berat American Football dan punya Threat Book.

Lalu apa gunanya menyembunyikan semua identitasnya seperti itu?

Menyembunyikan alamatnya, Mamori bisa mengerti. Dengan semua 'budak' yang Hiruma punya, sudah wajar ia harus ekstra hati-hati karena pasti banyak orang yang mengincar dirinya untuk balas dendam. Makanya ia membawa banyak senjata api kemana pun ia pergi, selain karena ia suka dan efektif membuat orang takut, itu juga berguna untuk melindungi dirinya.

Tapi, menyembunyikan identitas? Apa ia seperti Kid yang kabur dari rumah? Masuk akal sih, karena ia tinggal sendiri sejak SMP.

Tapi... rasanya tidak tepat juga, setahu Mamori, Hiruma Youichi adalah nama aslinya. Kalau memang ia kabur dari rumah dan ingin dihapus dari marga keluarganya seperti Kid, kenapa ia masih pakai nama aslinya?

Lagipula itu tidak menjawab kenapa ia menyembunyikan semua identitasnya seperti itu kan?

Terbayang sosok Hiruma yang selalu menyendiri di kampus. Bila tak ada kaitannya dengan American Football, Hiruma itu sama sekali tidak bisa digapai. Bagaimana masa lalunya? Apa yang membuatnya menyembunyikan semua identitasnya? Mengapa ia tinggal seorang diri sejak kecil?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan mengenai Hiruma yang ada di kepala Mamori dan semua pertanyaan itu tidak pernah terjawab.

Bila ia berusaha mengorek sesuatu di luar American Football, Hiruma dengan cepat akan menepisnya. Seakan satu-satunya cara untuk berhubungan dengan Hiruma adalah melalui American Football atau menjadi budaknya.

Semua hal aneh tentang Hiruma membuat Mamori menyimpulkan satu hal.

Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalu Hiruma, sesuatu yang membuat Hiruma 'terluka' dan menjadi sekarang. Dari apa yang Mamori dengar dari Musashi dan Kurita, Hiruma agak sensitif dengan topik keluarga. Mungkin... Hiruma adalah anak broken home.

Tapi, tak ada yang tahu pasti. Mamori hanya tahu Hiruma mempunya 'luka' yang dalam. Luka yang tidak sembuh bahkan setelah sekian lama. Luka yang membuatnya menyembunyikan semua identitasnya. Luka yang membuatnya selalu menyendiri di luar American Football. Luka yang membuatnya tidak biasa disentuh atau diperhatikan seseorang. Luka yang membuatnya kesulitan menggunakan perasaannya. Luka yang membuatnya kesusahan menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain.

Dan Mamori merasa frustasi karena ia taku 'luka' Hiruma, kalau ia tidak tahu, ia tak bisa mengobatinya.

Karena ia jatuh hati pada sang Quarterback itu.

Dan melihat Hiruma yang tak mau berhubungan dengan orang lain di luar American Football membuat Mamori merasa sedih. Tak mungkin manusia yang merupakan makhluk sosial bisa bertahan seperti itu. Hiruma yang tak pernah terbuka pada orang lain, yang berhasil membuka dirinya sedikit hanya Mamori, Musashi dan Kurita.

Itupun hanya sedikit dari sekian banyak rahasia yang selalu dipendam sang Devil. Bila bukan mereka yang pertama menyadari Hiruma kesusahan atau terluka, sang Quarterback tak akan meminta bantuan.

Seakan Hiruma membangun dinding tebal dan tinggi di sekeliling dirinya dan satu-satunya pintu untuk masuk adalah American Football.

'Bila tak ada, buatlah sendiri.'

Mamori tersentak, ternyata itu maksudnya! E-eh... tapi rasanya ide ini lebih gila daripada berusaha mencuri kartu identitas Hiruma!

IoI

Di dunia ini banyak hal tidak bisa diprediksi. Karena itu ada usaha bernama 'asuransi' untuk menangani bila ada kejadian tidak terduga.

Karena itu Hiruma sudah menyiapkan back-up di suatu tempat. Tapi, sayangnya, back-up itu masih berupa data mentah yang belum diorganisir. Hal itu memaksanya membanting tulang mengatur semua data yang ia miliki.

Meski Agon, Yamato dan Ikyuu kerap mengatakan kalau mereka cukup kuat untuk menang bahkan tanpa melihat data lawan, Hiruma hanya memuntahkan peluru serta granatnya pada mereka. Tahu apa mereka soal menyusun strategi? Dasar orang-orang dengan kemampuan super! Mereka tak tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki tubuh yang biasa-biasa saja seperti Hiruma. Tanpa data lawan, Hiruma tak bisa membuat strategi dan itu mimpi buruk baginya.

Belum pernah ia menghadapi lawan tanpa data secuil pun sebelumnya dan Hiruma tak mau mencobanya.

Kalau hanya tak tahu strategi lawan masih bisa ia terima, tapi tanpa data sedikit pun? Itu neraka.

Karena itu, beberapa hari ini ia sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya setiap waktu memungkinkan. Pagi, siang, malam, bahkan saat waktu makan sekalipun, laptop Hiruma terus menyala.

Untunglah, pertandingan selanjutnya masih 2 minggu lagi, jadi ia punya banyak waktu untuk mengorganisir semua data yang karut marut ini. Mamori pun membantunya mencatat ulang dan mengatur semua video pertandingan yang ada.

Karena itu, tak heran, setelah latihan lagi-lagi Hiruma duduk di depan laptopnya dan jarinya cekatan menyusun ulang semua data yang ada di laptopnya. Sudah hampir setengahnya, semua data yang ia dapatkan sejak di Deimon sampai Saikyodai... setidaknya sudah hampir setengahnya...

"Hiruma-kun?"

"Ya?" tanpa menoleh dari laptopnya.

"Semuanya sudah pulang?" tanya sang manajer, memberes semua botol minuman yang berserakan di ruang klub. Untunglah ruangan klub Saikyodai terdiri dari beberapa ruangan, jadi meski satu ruangan sudah jadi puing-puing, yang lain masih bisa digunakan.

"Hn," Hiruma hanya mendengus. Jarinya terasa ngilu setelah dipakai latihan lalu berhari-hari mengetik di laptop tanpa istirahat... tapi tinggal sedikit lagi. Apa ia minta para budaknya untuk membantunya? Ah, Hiruma tak pernah meminta bantuan mereka untuk hal seperti ini, strategi adalah sesuatu yang dibuat dan diatur sendiri oleh Hiruma. Kadang dengan bantuan yang lain, tapi kasarnya 80% adalah dari Hiruma sendiri.

Sang kapten tak peduli sikap manajer yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, itu sudah biasa. Setiap selesai latihan, Mamori akan membuat ruangan klub mengkilat seperti baru.

Tapi, Hiruma mengernyit saat ia mencium bau lilin dan aroma manis di ruangan klub. Saat menengadahkan kepalanya, lagi-lagi, Hiruma yang biasanya bisa memprediksikan hal yang tak terprediksi sekalipun, terkejut bukan kepalang.

Mamori berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah kue kecil, yang mungkin hanya cukup untuk 2 orang, dan beberapa buah lilin menyala di atasnya.

Alis Hiruma naik, ia memandang Mamori kebingungan.

"Dengar ya, ini karena kau tidak mau memberi tahuku kapan ulang tahunmu sebenarnya! Lalu, seseorang memberikanku ide ini. Kalau memang aku tak tahu ulang tahunmu dan kau tak mau memberi tahuku, biarkan kutentukan kapan ulang tahunmu. Jadi, aku putuskan ulang tahunmu hari ini."

Sepanjang Mamori bicara, wajah gadis itu semakin lama semakin merah padam. Ia tampak kesal juga malu. Tapi, ia terlihat sudah bertekad dengan kuat.

Namun apa yang Mamori katakan tidak masuk akal bagi Hiruma.

"Kekekekeke!" tawa Hiruma meledak. Jarang sekali ia benar-benar tertawa seperti ini, rasanya seperti Agon saat dibotaki, ia tak mampu menahan tawanya. Semakin ia tertawa, wajah Mamori semakin merah.

"Berhenti tertawa!" katanya dengan nada marah, namun Hiruma justru tertawa makin kencang.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar hal sebodoh ini sebelumnya! Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, manajer sialan. Mana bisa kau menentukan hari ulang tahunku seenaknya!" kata Hiruma memberikan alasannya setelah ia bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Ini karena kamu tak mau memberitahuku hari ulang tahunmu! Bahkan Musashi-kun saja tidak tahu. Apa boleh buat," kata Mamori dengan wajah kesal.

Hiruma melirik kue ulang tahun yang ada di tangan Mamori. Lilinnya masih menyala, lilin batangan, bukan lilin angka. Karena Mamori juga tak tahu umur tepatnya Hiruma berapa. Yang pasti kemungkinan di atas atau di bawah setahun dari Mamori.

"Segitu pentingnya kah tanggal lahirku untukmu? Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau ingin sekali tahu," kata Hiruma, wajahnya kembali serius.

Mamori terdiam kemudian memandang ke bawah, ia lalu meletakkan kuenya dimana lilinnya masih menyala, semakin lama semakin kecil.

"Aku selalu membuatkan kue ulang tahun untuk semua anggota tim sejak Deimon dulu, bahkan Saikyodai dengan anggota sebanyak ini. Hanya kau yang tak pernah kubuatkan kue ulang tahun karena aku tak tahu kapan ulang tahunmu. Aku pikir... tidak adil kalau aku tidak membuatkanmu kue," kata Mamori, menceritakan 'setengah' dari alasannya.

Karena, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin membalas hadiah ulang tahun Hiruma. Tapi kalau ia bilang dengan jujur, Hiruma pasti membantah kalau ia memberi Mamori hadiah ulang tahun itu.

Hiruma memandang kue di depannya lalu melirik Mamori yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran gadis ini.

"Kupikir pesta ulang tahun itu bodoh, untuk apa merayakan saat dimana umurmu bertambah satu tahun? Itu artinya waktu hidup semakin pendek," kata Hiruma sambil mendengus. Jemari tangannya kembali mengetik, matanya kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya.

"Karena itu kau tidak mau memberi tahu tanggal lahirmu?" tanya Mamori. Namun, Hiruma tak menjawabnya. Wajahnya tampak serius memandang layar di depannya.

Hiruma mendengar Mamori mendesah. Lilin di atas kue masih terus menyala. "Lagipula aku tak suka manis," tambah Hiruma, tak menjawab apapun.

"Ini kue keju, gulanya pun sudah kukurangi," kata Mamori.

Namun tak ada balasan dari Hiruma, hanya bunyi ketikan suara laptop yang mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka.

"Pesta ulang tahun... kupikir, kenapa ulang tahun itu dirayakan, itu untuk bersyukur."

Ketikan di keyboard laptop berhenti, Mamori hanya memandang lilin di atas kue yang semakin lama semakin kecil.

"Bersyukur karena orang itu sudah dilahirkan ke dunia ini dan diberi umur hingga sekarang. Bersyukur karena kita sudah mengenal orang itu sampai sekarang," lanjut Mamori.

Hiruma memandang lilin di kue yang hampir habis. Ia lalu memandang Mamori yang tampak sendu. Mata sang gadis terlihat pilu.

"Oh ya, ini untukmu," kata Mamori, tangannya meraih sesuatu di kantung celananya kemudian memberikannya pada Hiruma.

Sebuah wristband warna hitam dengan inisla HY tersulan di tengahnya dengan benang merah.

"Meski ini bukan ulang tahunmu. Mungkin konyol bagimu, tapi... selamat ulang tahun, Hiruma-kun," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum lembut. Hiruma hanya diam menatapnya, wajahnya terlihat penuh tanda tanya dan kebingungan. Mamori hanya mendesah, ia menarik tangan Hiruma, kemudian memakaikan wristband itu ke pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Hm..? Ada sesuatu di balik wristband ini...," kata Hiruma, akhirnya bicara. Ia selalu memakai wristband saat pertandingan jadi ia tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di balik wristband ini.

Ia melepaskannya dan membalik wristband itu dan matanya kembali membelalak saat melihat ada sebuah jimat yang dijahit dengan rapi di balik di balik wristband tersebut.

"Itu... karena aku pikir kau tak akan mau menerima jimat. Jadi, kujahit di balik wristband," kata Mamori tampak ragu. Hiruma kembali mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Supaya kau selalu dilindungi, disayangi dan dicintai," tambah Mamori, pandangannya melembut.

Hiruma hanya termenung mendengarnya.

"Devil tak pernah berdoa pada Tuhan," jawab Hiruma dengan nada datar.

"Tapi kau bukan Devil, Hiruma-kun... kau juga manusia," jawab Mamori lirih.

Hiruma menatap Mamori dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Lilin di atas kue itu akhirnya mati. Dan Mamori bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku... mau beli minuman dulu di mini market," katanya, segera mengambil dompet kemudian lari keluar ruangan klub.

Hiruma menatap kue dan hadiah pemberian Mamori.

"Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku dasar bodoh...," gumamnya lirih tidak kepada siapa-siapa.

IoI

'Bodoh! Bodoh!' pikir Mamori berulang kali. Ia tahu ini ide yang sangat bodoh. Kenapa juga ia masih melakukannya!?

Ia seharusnya tahu lebih dari siapapun, Hiruma hanya akan menjauh bila ia paksa. Orang yang tak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain (di luar American Football) dengan baik itu hanya akan merasa tak nyaman bila dipaksa seperti ini.

Wajah serius yang Hiruma berikan ketika Mamori berbicara soal makna ulang tahun, juga ketika ia memberikannya hadiah, sudah menandakan bahwa Mamori sudah melewati batas. Batas jelas yang sudah digambar oleh Hiruma, batas yaitu Mamori tak boleh mendekati Hiruma kecuali American Football.

Semuanya juga sama, selama ini tak pernah ada yang bisa menembus batas itu.

Dan dengan bodohnya ia memaksa Hiruma seperti itu. Sudah pasti ada sesuatu yang tak melukai Hiruma di masa lalu dan apa yang Mamori perbuat mungkin hanya membuat Hiruma terluka lebih jauh.

Tapi...

Selama ini Mamori ingin mengobati Hiruma. Ia tak tahan melihat Hiruma yang kerap menyendiri, sulit berbaur dengan yang lain, kecuali soal American Football. Ia mungkin dijuluki Devil, Commander from Hell, maniak berat American Football.

Tapi, Hiruma juga manusia biasa. Hidupnya tak cuma soal American Football saja.

Ia ingin melihat Hiruma bisa berbaur dengan yang lain atau setidaknya, ia ingin Hiruma memiliki seseorang yang bisa menopang dirinya, seseorang yang bisa mengobati 'luka' Hiruma yang kasat mata, ia ingin Hiruma bisa menemukan tempat dimana ia bisa jujur.

Bukan sebagai Devil, bukan sebagai pemain American Football, cuma sebagai seorang Hiruma Youichi yang manusia biasa.

Tapi, Mamori tahu, Hiruma tak punya seseorang seperti itu. Bahkan yang paling menyakitkan mungkin...

Hiruma bahkan sudah membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Karena itu, Mamori selalu berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia perhatian terhadap sang kapten. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia ada untuk Hiruma. Tapi, Hiruma tak akan pernah meminta bantuannya, kecuali soal American Football. Saat ia sakit, terluka atau menderita, Hiruma akan selalu diam. Diam. Diam dan menanggung semuanya sendirian.

Bertahun-tahun Mamori bersama Hiruma, ia menyangka ia bisa mengenal Hiruma lebih jauh.

Tapi ternyata di matanya Hiruma justru semakin rumit.

Bagaikan sebuah puzzle dengan ratusan keping yang tak tersusun. Mamori hanya bisa menyusun pinggir puzzle itu. Ratusan keping yang lain masih bertumpuk dan terlalu sulit untuk disusun seorang diri.

Dan entah kenapa Hiruma bertindak seakan tak mau Mamori memecahkan puzzle itu.

Kenapa Hiruma sesulit ini untuk dimengerti? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa lalu Hiruma? Sebegitu parahnya kah sampai sang Quarterback tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya sendiri?

Mamori hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar kampus, dengan botol minuman di tangannya, sementara hari semakin gelap.

Meski kepalanya masih sakit karena terlalu berpikir keras soal si pirang yang penuh teka-teki itu, akhirnya Mamori kembali ke ruangan klub.

Hanya untuk menemukan bahwa sosok sang Devil, kue beserta hadiah ulang tahunnya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Dan sebuah senyum tipis terpulas di bibir Mamori saat mengecek bahwa bukan Cerberos yang memakan kuenya ataupun kue dan hadiahnya tak ada di tempat sampah.

IoI

"Manis..."

Hiruma menutup mulutnya, rasa manis kue membuat tenggorokannya gatal. Ia tak suka manis karena itu tak suka kue. Apalagi coklat, membayangkan rasa manis yang menghantui indra perasanya selama beberapa hari ke depan membuat Hiruma selalu melempar coklat yang ia dapat ke Cerberos.

Banyak orang tak mengerti kenapa ia tak suka manis, tapi bukannya banyak orang yang tak suka pedas, asin ataupun pahit? Sama saja, hanya saja, ia benci manis.

Memang sih, kue keju ini tak semanis kue yang pernah ia makan dulu. Tapi, tetap saja, terlalu manis baginya.

Hiruma mendesah dan menaruh garpu di piring kecil, dimana kue yang sudah Hiruma potong baru ia makan sedikit.

Sang Devil menatap ke luar jendela dimana bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia mendapat kue ulang tahun di hari yang bukan hari ulang tahunnya.

Lalu, apa pula dengan hadiah ini? Jimat? Memikirkannya membuat Hiruma ingin tertawa.

Tak pernah ia sangka akan ada orang yang memberinya jimat seperti ini.

Ia juga tak pernah menyangka akan ada orang yang mau membuatkannya kue ulang tahun seperti ini.

Sejak kecil, ulang tahun Hiruma tak pernah dirayakan. Kedua orang tuanya selalu sibuk bekerja dan mereka adalah masyarakat modern yang kritis dengan segala sesuatu hal. Hanya sebuah ucapan ulang tahun dan makan malam yang dipenuhi makanan kesukaan Hiruma saja yang menjadi perayaan kecil untuknya.

Tapi tak pernah ada kue, lilin ataupun lagu selamat ulang tahun.

Lalu saat ibunya menghilang, keadaan Hiruma semakin parah. Ayahnya seperti menganggapnya tidak ada dan hampir tak peduli padanya. Terlalu sibuk bekerja dan memikirkan masalahnya sendiri. Hiruma pun tak pernah mengambil pusing hal itu.

Ulang tahunnya hanya terlewati sebagai hari biasa, umurnya hanya bertambah satu, tak pernah ada arti lain.

Setidaknya sampai ia SD.

Ia ingat, wali kelasnya saat SD adalah guru wanita yang baik. Ia kerap membuatkan kue ulang tahun untuk para muridnya. Tidak semuanya, tapi ada beberapa murid yang mendapat kue buatannya.

Hiruma sejak kecil berpendapat perayaan ulang tahun itu bodoh.

Sampai ia menemukan kalau ternyata salah seorang teman sekelasnya memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama dengannya. Dan guru itu membuatkannya kue. Dan semua temannya menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun dan semuanya memberikannya ucapan selamat.

Lalu, ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia tidak mendapatkan kue, lagu ataupun ucapan selamat seperti itu?

Jawabannya, mungkin sang guru lupa kalau ia juga ulang tahun saat itu. Ia juga tak pernah peduli mengatakan ulang tahunnya ke teman-teman sekelasnya.

Tapi juga mungkin, karena Hiruma salah satu siswa bermasalah di SD itu. Ia selalu kesulitan bergaul, kerap bertengkar dan sukses membuat puluhan anak menangis karena ancamannya.

"_Sensei, kenapa sih ulang tahun itu dirayakan?"_ salah seorang temannya bertanya dulu.

"_Uhm... karena itu adalah hari dimana seseorang lahir, jadi diadakan pesta untuk menunjukkan bahwa orang itu dicintai dan disayangi..."_

Hiruma tahu sejak kecil ia adalah anak yang aneh. Ia mampu menyelesaikan soal matematika kelas 6 sejak ia baru masuk SD. Ia yang sulit bergaul dan mampu memanipulasi orang dewasa menambah panjang daftar keanehannya. Ia juga tahu, perasaannya tak seperti anak-anak seusianya. Perasaannya tumpul.

Tapi, hari itu, ia merasa sangat sakit.

Tiba-tiba ia dipenuhi perasaan kosong, sedih dan iri.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa marah pada gurunya dan semua teman-temannya.

Ia merasa ia diperlakukan tidak adil.

Tapi, ia memang anak yang aneh, anak yang bermasalah. Namun, bukan berarti ia ingin diperlakukan berbeda dari anak-anak lainnya. Melihat temannya mendapatkan kue dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun membuat Hiruma merasa...

Ia tidak dicintai ataupun disayangi...

Sejak saat itu, ia benci ulang tahun.

Lalu, ia punya ide. Kalau tak seorang pun tak tahu tanggal lahirnya, maka ia tak akan mengharapkan apapun pada saat hari ulang tahunnya. Sudah jelas tak akan ada kue ataupun ucapan selamat, karena semuanya tidak tahu tanggal lahirnya. Ia tidak perlu merasa kosong ataupun sedih lagi hanya karena hal konyol seperti pesta ulang tahun.

Dan hal itu terbawa, sampai sekarang.

Sekarang Hiruma bisa melihat perayaan ulang tahun tanpa merasa apa-apa. Tak ada perasaan iri, sedih, marah ataupun yang lain.

Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa dan tidak mengharapkan apa-apa.

Ia bahkan akhirnya bisa memberikan Mamori hadiah ulang tahun kemarin. Karena dari sekian banyak orang di sekitar Hiruma, hanya gadis itu yang mau terus berada di dekatnya untuk waktu yang begitu lama, bagaimana pun ia berusaha menepis gadis itu, ia selalu kembali.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hiruma memberikan hadiah voucher itu. Hanya untuk melihat Mamori senang, tanpa maksud lain.

"_Pesta ulang tahun... kupikir, kenapa ulang tahun itu dirayakan, itu untuk bersyukur."_

"_Bersyukur karena orang itu sudah dilahirkan ke dunia ini dan diberi umur hingga sekarang. Bersyukur karena kita sudah mengenal orang itu sampai sekarang."_

"_Itu... karena aku pikir kau tak akan mau menerima jimat. Jadi, kujahit di balik wristband."_

"_Supaya kau selalu dilindungi, disayangi dan dicintai."_

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Hiruma-kun."_

Hiruma mengambil kembali garpu dan memakan kue keju yang ia benci. Sambil berusaha melupakan dadanya yang terasa aneh.

Gadis yang mengerikan, pertama kali Hiruma mengenal Mamori. Ia tahu, gadis itu mengerikan. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka gadis itu mengerikan seperti ini.

Berhasil melewati batas yang sudah digambar oleh Hiruma dengan sikapnya lembut dan pengertian.

Hiruma merasa takut akan gadis itu.

Takut ia akan benar-benar menembus, segala topeng dan akting yang sudah Hiruma buat selama ini.

Takut Hiruma akan terjerat dengan kasih sayang dan perhatian gadis itu.

Takut semua rasa sakit yang dulu ia rasakan akan terulang lagi.

Dan ia tak mau itu semua terjadi.

Tapi kenapa ia tak mampu mendorong gadis itu pergi dari hidupnya?

Sambil terus merasa kalut, Hiruma menghabiskan kue ulang tahunnya di salah satu ruangan di kampus, hanya ditemani oleh sinar bulan yang menembus jendela di sampingnya.

IoI

"Aku tak suka kue."

Mamori menatap Hiruma yang tengah berdiri, dengan senapan mesin di tangannya. Di mulutnya ada permen karet sugar-free.

"Aku tak suka hadiah yang aneh-aneh."

Mamori hanya mengangguk, sambil mencatat waktu berlari Banba. Hiruma kemudian menembak Ikyuu yang teralihkan perhatiannya oleh mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang sednag lewat.

"Jadi, tak apa-apa kutentukan kemarin itu ulang tahunmu?" tanya Mamori tanpa memandang Hiruma.

Terdengar lagi bunyi letupan balon permen karet.

"Terserah kau."

Mamori hanya tersenyum tipis.

Karena di pergelangan tangan Hiruma melingkar wristband dari Mamori. Seperti orang yang tak suka minum obat karena pahit, pada akhirnya ia mash meminum obatnya juga.

Hiruma tak suka perhatian Mamori padanya, tapi ia juga tahu, ia membutuhkan perhatian Mamori itu.

Masih jauh lama sekali sampai Hiruma bisa memberi tahu 'luka' apa yang dideritanya. Masa lama sekali sebelum Hiruma bisa benar-benar jujur kepada Mamori.

Tapi, Mamori akan menunggu dan berusaha menggapai Hiruma selangkah demi selangkah.

Dan suatu saat nanti, ia akan melihat, sosok Hiruma Youichi tanpa topeng dan aktingnya.

Dan ia ingin memberi tahu, bahwa ia mencintai sang Kapten.

Sampai saat itu tiba.

**End**

* * *

**OOC banget, suer. Haduh, maafkan diriku. Hiruma, aku tahu ini bener-bener beda banget dari imejmu! Tapi kebayang raut muram Hiruma pas dia cerita soal ayahnya ke Kurita. Kupikir, yang ada di manga cuma topeng luar Hiruma aja. Dia jauuuh lebih kompleks di dalamnya.**

**Mungkin fanfic ini kelewat OOC. Entahlah, semoga masih bisa dinikmati.**

**Btw, kenapa aku bisa 'mendalami' Hiruma kayak gitu? Setengah dari situasi Hiruma agak mirip denganku. Bagian yang selalu pake topeng dan akting, itu aku tahu banget rasanya kayak apa. Lalu bagian dia ketakutan saat ada orang yang mendekat, tapi pada saat yang sama gak bisa ngusir orang itu, aku juga tahu rasanya. Bagian ulang tahun itu? Ya aku tahu rasanya, itu sakiiit banget *kenapa malah curcol?**

**Please reviewnya! Masih ada ide 1 lagi... ya, bagaimana akhirnya Mamori dan Hiruma bisa jadian.**

**Kalau mau, review!**


End file.
